


Bite Me

by schneestern



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-28
Updated: 2007-02-28
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: Dean likes to be bitten.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks and endless gratitude go out to [](http://dea-liberty.livejournal.com/profile)[dea_liberty](http://dea-liberty.livejournal.com/) for the lightning quick beta. *luffs hard on you*

They've been at it for most of the day now. The motel room smells like sweat and come and _them_.  


Sam really likes it. He contently rubs his head against Dean's shoulder, one hand around Dean's cock, leisurely stroking up and down. It's not about getting off anymore; this is purely for pleasure. It's about feeling the way Sam's hand slips along Dean's cock, come sticky between his fingers. And about Dean's heartbeat under his cheek and the way Dean's breath ghosts along the top of his head.  


“Harder.”  


The word slides into the thick air between them and Sam closes his hand tighter, feels how Dean's cock twitches against his palm, hard and heavy. He rubs his own dick against Dean's side to ease some of the tension, reveling in the way the soft skin over Dean's hip slides against it.

Sam props himself up on one arm. He looks at Dean all spread out on the white sheets, body dusted with freckles, thin sheen of sweat making him seem to almost glow. His eyes are half closed, but they're focused on Sam, pupils blown wide and dark. His chest rises and falls heavily and his hips buck up into Sam's touch ever so slightly. He has his hands fisted in the sheets and bunches them into a tight, white ball every time Sam's thumb brushed the head of his cock.

The sounds coming out of Dean's mouth are more than a little intoxicating. It's choked off moans and something deeply guttural that seems to be connected directly to Sam's dick.

He bends down, practically draping himself over Dean because he needs to feel more of his brother's skin vibrating with life against his. Sam opens his mouth and lazily bites the muscles just below Dean's nipple.  


“Fuck!” Dean bucks up so suddenly that Sam has to let go of his dick to avoid any kind of serious injury. 

“What's wrong, Dean. Did I hurt you? I just...” Sam breaks off when he sees Dean shake his head and swallow hard.

“No, Sammy. 'm fine, just...do that again.”

It doesn't really sound like he's okay, but Sam bends back down anyway and nibbles on a spot right below Dean's ribs. The only thing _that_ gets him though is another harsh command, more pronounced than before.

“Bite, don't lick.”

So Sam does. It's what Dean wants after all, so why deny him? Sam picks a spot right over his belly button and bites, lips drawn back over his teeth. He's careful not to break the skin but makes sure Dean actually feels it.

This time when Dean jerks Sam is prepared and has already moved to Dean's side, tilting his head and biting small red circles into the smooth skin there. He has one hand on Dean's stomach, carefully rubbing at the bite mark he's left there when Dean grabs it and unceremoniously shoves it down to his dick. He's pretty damn demanding but Sam doesn't mind, just closes his hand around Dean's dick again and picks up his rhythm from before. Seems like Dean is even harder now because of this...this biting thing, if that is even humanly possible.

While he fists Dean's cock, precome leaking over the knuckles of his hand, he bites his way up from Dean's side and towards one nipple. For a second he hesitates, then he leans down. He licks a wet stripe around it, careful not to touch. “Yes.” Dean hisses encouragingly and so Sam closes his lips around the hard nub of flesh and bites down, twists it with his teeth.

Dean groans deeply and Sam can feel it vibrate through the cock in his hand. He turns and gives Dean's other nipple the same treatment: bite and twist. This time Dean mumbles “ohgodohgodoh god,” words slurred together and breathless.

Sam smiles as he listens to it and then he crawls up Dean's body and presses a soft kiss to the spot right behind Dean's ear.

“Gonna make you come now,” he whispers and then he bites down on the spot he just kissed.

Dean grunts and then he shudders under Sam's touch as he comes, wet and hot all over Sam's hand.

Sam kisses him through it, presses his mouth to Dean's neck, his shoulder, his chest. He slowly strokes Dean's cock drawing the orgasm out as long as possible.

After Dean's all spent and his breathing slowly evens out, Sam raises up on one arm again and looks at his brother. Dean blinks at him until his eyes focus on Sam and a small smirk tugs at the corner of his lips.

“Hey.”  
  
"Hey yourself.” Sam laughs softly. “Looks like you have a secret kink, Dean.”  
  
“Shut up. At least I'm not watching cheap porn on TV.” But there's no bite behind his words just warm affection and Sam laughs again and puts his head down on Dean's shoulder once more.  
  
He looks down at the red, swollen mark he left on Dean's stomach and a little burst of possessiveness swells up inside him. He's marked Dean. Claimed him.  
  
Carefully Sam puts his hand, soaked with Dean's already drying come, over the bruise and closes his eyes, with the scent of sex and belonging filling his senses.  



End file.
